User talk:Skybender101
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skybender101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 2011-11-19T03:00:02 Thanks, glad to hear it! It's good to have you on the wiki! ToaInfinity 03:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin status granted. ToaInfinity 03:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to do so. That would help me a ton. And do you have any experience with making templates? ToaInfinity 03:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, see you tomorrow. Thanks for your help! ToaInfinity 03:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That would be great if you could start on the userboxes. And about the templates: I am not an expert with them, but I can do a decent job making them. It's hard to explain how though, so I'll make one and you can look it over. If you have questions about it, then ask me. Sure. Category Page How do you make a category page? If it's Admin only can you make one for my fanons?Mopping 23:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) If you can find enough pictures relating to the badge categories, then yes. If you need help, feel free to ask. Yeah, the badges are meant to hold pictures that are a max of 130px or something like that. If you are having too much trouble with them, I can help, but I won't be able to do so until tomorrow. ToaInfinity 01:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What pages are you having trouble linking? Which pages, exactly? I can look at them and possibly tell you what's wrong. When you link it, you have to write out the entire title of the article. I fixed it for you. I just realized I forgot to help you with the badge pics...I won't have time tonight and probably won't have time tomorrow, but I can probably help on Wednesday, If you'd like. Badge pics Oh, alright. Whenever you have time is good with me. I found a picture of a Santa hat on a black background, copied and pasted it, then traced it out in Paint. Then I copied and pasted the traced-out version onto the mockinjay and re-uploaded the whole thing. I wish I could do something fancier, but I don't have Photoshop or anything. Glad you like it, though. I was feeling festive. :D No, it's not that necessary. Do you think we should have a policy for the wiki? It'll help keep everything organized and up to standards on the wiki, especially as it grows, so it's probably a good idea to have one. For this whole policy thing, I think we should make separate pages for each topic (one for vandalism, one for blocking users, etc). The pages I have in mind are: *Manual of style *Canon-friendliness *User rights *User blocking *Page deletion *Plagiarism *Appropriate content *Category rules *Image rules *Page layout If you have ideas for any more pages, let me know. What page do you think we should start writing first, (if you still want to help write them)? Oh, and about the requests for adminship thing: we could create one, because the wiki is growing and we will need one or two more admins in the near future. But we cannot just grant the power to anyone. Let's make sure they have good leadership, are active, and have a good skill to contribute (like wiki-coding or something like that). Okay. And for the category rules page: please state that users can only have one User page category. I mean like, some pages have 3 categories for one user, such as "User:Example", "User:Example's fanons", and "User:Example's tributes". This is very unnecessary, and users should only have one user category (User:Username). Thanks. Oh, and I can do manual of style, page layout, and user rights. -ToaInfinity No problem. Thanks for your help, this is too much work for one admin to handle. :D do you guys want me 2 help with policy? Anna I guess we can, but we should ask the other users first. If most of them want the badges up, then it's only fair to keep them up. I'll make a blog post for it and see what people say. I'll just go ahead and disable badges. Hey Sky. The voting hubs ended and Toalinfinty isn't here, do you knw anyway we can reach him? You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are 14:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Moon Beam is an excellent admin. Anyway, it's nice of you to rejoin us! :D I understand being busy, I'm stuck with it all the time. Good to hear from you. There are still a lot of policy pages that need to get created. You can start a few if you'd like. I will get around to doing some of them tomorrow. http://hgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Like_a_Breeze Could you delete this? Dont feel like writing it anymore ~Tris~ Message Me! Divergent Wiki Dauntless